Who is he?
by JustSayian
Summary: Kaiias wakes up to find himself in the world of Attack On titan. Will he be able to come out of the anime? Let's Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

**Kendrick is watching the last episode of Attack on titan and is clinging on to his seat. When it ends he takes a deep breath and smiles.**

Kendrick: Wow. I absolutely love that anime. I wish I was in that show! (starts walking to his room before his mom stops him)

Mom: Kendrick? I'm going out for the night. Don't burn the house down. (walks out)

Kendrick: Okay mom. (continues going upstairs)

**When Kendrick goes in his room he sits on his bed and looks outside.**

Kendrick: (thinks to himself) _I swear, if I was in Attack On Titan, that'd be amazing and scary at the same time. _(lays down) _Especially if I started at the beginning with all the characters_…(goes to sleep)

**Kendrick has a restful sleep, however, he wakes up to find himself on a hard rock in a city.**

Kendrick: (looks around and sits up) What the… (rubs his back) where am I..? (looks up to see a giant wall in the distance and stands up) Whoa, wh…what…(sees a person with the Garrison uniform) What the…(sees the gate to wall Maria) what in the…(walks to a person) Um, excuse me…?

Merchant: (looks at Kendrick awkwardly) Um, yes?

Kendrick: Um, where am I..?

Merchant: (laughs a little) You're in Shiganshina..

Kendrick: (thinks) _what? _(looks at the merchant again) what year is it..?

Merchant: Well the last time I checked it was 845.

Kendrick: (widens his eyes and looks around)

Merchant: (laughs) Look kid, a kid as young as you shouldn't be out in the street alone. Go home.

Kendrick: (looks at himself and sees that he's 10 years old then looks back at the Merchant) Um, thank you sir. (starts walking away and looks around) Damn…this is one lucid dream I will never forget…(looks down an alley where he hears screaming)

Armin: Stop it! It's not my fault that this is what I believe! (gets punched)

Kendrick: Hey! (runs down to the bullies that are bullying Armin) Why don't you pick on someone your own size!

Bully: Oh yeah? And who might that be?

Kendrick: (remembers the episode when Annie used her technique to take down Eren and chooses Annie's stance) Come at me…

**The bullies come at Kendrick and he takes all of them down. They all run away.**

Kendrick: (looks at Armin) Hi. Are you okay? (reaches out his hand)

Armin: (looks at Kendrick's hand and stands up all by himself) Thanks…

Kendrick: (thinks)_Holy crap…I just saved Armin…wait…those we're the bullies that Eren and Mikasa were supposed to save him! I just changed it in my dream! Cool!_

**Eren and Mikasa come running up on cue.**

Eren: Armin! Are you okay?

Armin: (holds his stomach) I'm fine…As a matter of fact, he saved me. (looks at Kendrick)

**Both Eren and Mikasa look at Kendrick. **

Kendrick: Oh, um, it was nothing. Trust me, anyone could have done it.

Armin: But not like that, where could you learn moves like that?

Kendrick: Oh trust me, those aren't the last time you'll see those moves…(remembers Eren getting his ass kicked by Annie both in his Titan form and his human form)

Eren: So, do you have a name or what?

Kendrick: I'm Kendrick.

Eren: I'm Eren. This is my friend Armin, and my other friend Mikasa.

Kendrick: Nice to meet all of you.

**Armin, Kendrick, Mikasa, and Eren start walking towards the river and they all sit down.**

Eren: Why were those people beating you up Armin?

Armin: They heard me talking about the walls.

Kendrick: (thinks) _Hey, since I'm in here, I might as well just play along._ (looks at Armin) Why can't people just let us dream..?

Armin: The walls are the most powerful invention ever. We've survived over 100 years because of that.

Eren: So what..?

Mikasa: Eren, lower your voice…Someone's gonna hear you..

Eren: (looks at Mikasa angrily) Why should I care!? You'll tell everyone anyway!

Armin: (gasps) Eren…your parents know your goal to become a scout..?

Kendrick: Whoa! The Scouts? Why on Earth would you want to be one of them? (thinks) _Wait…I wanna be one of them! I sound like Jean! _

Eren: I've always wanted to join the scouts. I just want to get a taste of the outside world.

Armin: I can see what Kendrick means…yet again, I see what Eren means too. We've never seen one of them…we don't know what it's like.

**The wind starts blowing. Kendrick looks at the wall scared.**

Kendrick: (thinks) _Shit…He's coming…_

Eren: (looks at Kendrick) Hey Kendrick, you okay?

Kendrick: I don't have a good feeling about this…

Eren: About what?

Kendrick: (stands up) This…something bad is gonna happen in a second…

**The winds stops, everything is silent until a loud boom comes from the outside of the walls. Everyone falls to the ground. Armin runs to see what happened. Eren, Kendrick, and Mikasa run after him.**

Eren: Armin! What was that?

Armin: (looks at the wall in pure fear) T….T…

Eren: What is it? (looks at the wall and sees the Colossal Titan stick his head over the wall)

Armin: (points to the Colossal Titan) TITANS!

**Everyone looks as the colossal titan lifts his foot and kicks through the gate. Letting titans into the city.**

Eren: (starts walking to his house slowly) Mom…She's all alone…MOM!(starts running)

Mikasa: Eren! (runs after Eren)

Armin: Mikasa!

Kendrick: (looks at Armin) Armin. Let's go!

Armin: But they're my friends! I can't let them get killed! (thinks) I know! I'll go get Mr. Hannes! He'll save them! Get to the boats! Go!

Kendrick: (starts running to the boats and then stops and thinks) _Wait. This is a dream. I can kill titans!_ (closes his eyes) Your all saved! (opens his eyes and sees that he' s not dreaming) Wait…this is actually happening…(screams and starts running to the boats)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Heres chapter two. I changed the name to Kaiias. Hope you guys really like it. _**

**_Feel free to review anything. I'm gonna switch a lot up so get ready. :)_**

**_I'm up to the Female Titan right now. So I'll be posting A LOT more recent now. _**

**_Hope you guys like it. _**

**Kaiias runs to the boats and gets on one. He starts thinking about everything.**

Kaiias: _That was all real…that was…_(looks up) _Damnit…(sees Armin)_

Armin: I see you made it safely.

Kaiias: Yeah. You find Eren and Mikasa?

Armin: No. I'm looking for them. (stands up and looks for them)

Grandfather: Armin, please, sit.

Armin: I found them! (sees Eren's face) Eren…

Kaiias: (looks at Eren's face and remembers his mom dying) Armin…you remember what Eren and Mikasa were running for...?

Armin: (looks at Kaiias) You don't think that his mom is dead do you…?

Kaiias: Yes. It's obvious. She's gone.

Armin: (looks away then looks at Eren) Come on Kaiias. Let's go sit with them.

**Armin and Kaiias sit next to Eren and Mikasa. **

Armin: Eren? Are you okay?

Eren: (looks down and starts crying)

Kaiias: Armin. It's obvious what happened…

Eren: (looks up with tears in his eyes)

Armin: (looks at Kaiias) Kaiias, please.

Kaiias: I'm sorry. It's just obvious.

Eren: (looks up and walks towards the end of the boat)

Kaiias: (thinks) _Wait…something's going on…why hasn't 'he' come yet…?_ (looks to the inner gate to Wall Maria)

**The people on the boats start hearing huge footsteps. Everyone looks towards Wall Maria. **

Kaiias: (looks at the wall and thinks) Aaaaannd…he's here…

**Everyone watches as the Armored Titan Bursts through the inner gate, letting Titans into the inner Wall. **

Eren: (starts crying angrily)

Armin: Eren. What's wrong?

Eren: I'm done…I'm through being a coward…I'm going to…kill them all…(looks up) Every last one of them!

Armin: (looks at Kaiias then looks back to Eren) Eren. Please. We've all been through enough for today. When we're safe we'll all see what to do next.

Kaiias: (looks up at the sky and thinks) _Damnit…_h_ow did I even get here? Why am I here?_

**A year passes by and all the people are living inside wall rose working in the fields. After the reconnaissance mission failed, Armin, wearing his granddad's hat, was waiting by the gate with Kaiias to see if his Grandfather was okay. **

Kaiias: (starts getting nervous) Armin…I don't think he's okay…

Armin: Come on, be positive. There were over 250,000 people in that mission. Just because it failed doesn't mean that he's dead.

Kaiias: (looks at Armin) But you don't know what titans are capable of…(remembers reading about Berltolt and Reiner's titan forms)

Armin: (looks at Kaiias) I may not have seen a Titan actually kill someone. I do know how terrifying they are…

Kaiias: (thinks) _Just wait till Annie shows up…_(looks at Armin) Okay. I believe you…

**The gate opens and a group of 200 people come back in the Walls. Most of them were injured. **

Armin: (looks at Kaiias) Is it just me, or is there a lot less?

Kaiias: (looks away) Yes…a lot less…

Armin: (runs up to one of the soldiers) Excuse me! But I have to find my grandpa! He should be with you right now!

Soldier: What was your grandfather's last name?

Armin: Arlert.

Soldier: (looks at Armin) He…(looks away to hide his crying)

Armin: (looks shocked)

Soldier: (looks at Armin with tears rolling down his eyes) HE... HE DIED SAVING ME! I TRIED TO HELP BUT THE TITANS WERE TOO FAST! I SENT HIM TO HIS DEATH!

Armin: (has a surprised blank stare on his face)

Soldier: (calms down and looks at Armin) Your grandfather died nobly. He was a great man...(starts walking away)

Armin: (is left there with the blank stare on his face)

Kaiias: (walks up to him slowly)

Armin: (looks at Kaiias) How…?

Kaiias: (looks at Armin)

Armin: (starts crying) How did you know…?

Kaiias: (looks confused) How did I know what…?

Armin: (is still crying) Everything. You knew that my grandfather didn't make it…you knew that something was gonna happen in Shiganshina…

Kaiias: (looks away) My gut feeling.

Armin: (is still crying but tries to smile) I guess so…that's one hell of a gut feeling you have…

**Armin and Kaiias walk back to where Eren and Mikasa are.**

Eren: Hey Armin. (sees Armin is depressed) You okay…?

Armin: (sits down close to the wall, looks at his Grandpa's hat, and starts crying)

**Eren and Mikasa instantly knew what happened and they stay quiet.**

Eren: (sits next to Armin) You believe me now Armin…? We can't stay here and hope…

Mikasa: (nuzzles her face into her scarf)

Eren: (looks down) I'm joining the cadets…so I can become strong enough to become a scout…

**Everyone looks at Eren.**

Armin: (looks down) So am I…

Eren: (looks at Armin) What? You can't!

Armin: (yells) YES I CAN!

**Everyone goes quiet.**

Armin: (starts crying) I'm through with being helpless…If I die, I want my death to actually mean something…

Mikasa: If you two are going, then so am I.

Eren: (looks at Mikasa) Oh come on, you'd both just be following me to my death!

Mikasa: If I can help it…it won't be your death…I can promise you that…

Kaiias: (keeps looking down) Eren.

Eren: (looks up at Kaiias) Oh no, not you too!

Kaiias: (looks at Eren) I'm going. I'm not saying I'll join the scouts with you…but…I'll follow you and see if my gut tells me I should.

Armin: (looks up at Kaiias)

Eren: (looks away, stands up, and walks to Kaiias)

Kaiias: (looks up at Eren)

Eren: (smiles) We're all in this together.

Kaiias: (smiles back) Yeah. Together.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, it's been awhile.**_

_**Sorry for taking so long, I had a lot of exams and I can only upload them at school since I have no internet at home.**_

_**Oh yeah and I have the entire 1st season done. They may get shorter and shorter the more they get into it.**_

_**If you guys like it, but think I can do better, leave a review. I may be making another AOT fanfic when I'm done woth this. *wink* *wink***_

_**Enjoy!**_

**A year later, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Kaiias all enlist in the 104****th**** Trainee Corps. After the first time seeing how the commander treats people, people are already dropping out. **

Armin: It's only the first day of training and some people are already dropping out…?

Eren: I guess they're cowards also…

**Everyone looks at Eren.**

Connie: Hey, Eren. Why did the commander skip you…?

Eren: I don't know. Maybe he skipped a few people because he saw their faces.

Marco: What do you mean?

Kaiias: He saw our faces. He knows what we've been through. Especially Mikasa and Eren.

Connie: Wait. So you four are all from Shiganshina…?

Eren: Yeah. As a matter of fact we met Kaiias the day the Walls were breached.

Marco: Wait…so that means yo-

Connie: (interrupts Marco) You saw them! The colossal and the armored titans!

Eren: Yeah. We all saw them.

* * *

><p><strong>At dinner, people surround Eren's table as Eren and Kaiias eat.<strong>

Eren: Guys. Stop asking. We saw the big guy.

Samuel: What did he look like?

Kaiias: He was completely red. No skin. And he was really steamy.

Eren: Yeah. Steam was even coming out of his mouth.

Kaiias: And plus he could stick his head over the outer wall. (takes a quick look at Bertolt and Reiner then looks back quickly)

Connie: So, what are the Titans like?

Eren: (looks scared as he remembers his mom dying)

Kaiias: (touches Eren's shoulder and nods) It's okay. (looks at everyone else) They're monsters. Giant monsters that don't even think or feel. (takes a sip of tea)

Eren: (looks back up) But they aren't all that scary. If we can master the 3D Maneuver Gear, Then we'll finally be able to fight back…I've waited my whole life for this…now that it's actually happening, I know that I'll be able to do it.

Jean: (starts laughing)

Kaiias: (thinks) _Oh no…I forgot how much of an asshole he was in the beginning…_

Eren: (looks at Jean)

Jean: (looks at Eren) Look, just because you survived Shiganshina, doesn't mean that you were chosen to be a titan killer. Not that I'm dissing your choice of career, but it would be a shame to see all that willpower go down a Titan's throat.

Eren: (stands up) Are you trying to pick a fight…?

Jean: (stands up and keeps laughing)

**The bell for bedtime rings.**

Jean: (looks at Eren) Look, I'm sorry for judging your choice. (hands out his hand)

Eren: (hi-fives him) I'm sorry too. (starts walking out)

**Mikasa walks by Jean and Jean is instantly in love with her hair. He compliments her hair but Mikasa ignores him and goes straight for Eren. **

**After three years of hard work, Kaiias graduates at the top of the class, next to Mikasa, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Eren, Jean, Marco, Connie, and Sasha. The trainees are having dinner talking about what they're going to do next. **

Thomas: So, Kaiias. I take it you're going to the MP's…?

Kaiias: (shrugs his shoulders) I'm afraid not.

Thomas: (looks surprised) Oh. (looks at Mikasa) What about you Mikasa?

Mikasa: I'm joining the Scouts.

**Everyone goes quiet. **

Thomas: But, why..?

Eren: Because like Armin said…the Walls can't hold forever.

Armin: When did I say that?

Kaiias: When the Wall was breached.

Armin: Oh. Well, I guess I was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Two Chapters in one day? Yep!_  
><strong>

**_I have some free time so here it is._**

**_Oh yeah, 81 views? I'm really surprised. Keep it up!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Armin and Kaiias are talking when Eren walks up to them.**

Eren: (looks at Kaiias) So, um, you didn't say where you were going.

Kaiias: I don't know.

Eren: Oh come on, don't tease us. We all know that you're going with the MP's.

Kaiias: (shakes his head) No. I'm not going with the MP's.

Armin: Then where are you going…?

Kaiias: Look, we have a week to decide. (looks at the wall) And plus…I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a really big day.

**The next day Eren and a few others were chosen to reinforce the cannons on top of wall rose covering Trost district. Kaiias hears that Connie and Thomas have decided to be in the Scouts.**

Sasha: (has something stashed in her uniform) Hey guys. (looks around) Can you keep a secret?

Kaiias: (remembers this moment and thinks) Oh boy…

Sasha: I just helped myself to the officer's pantry...(shows a big piece of meat)

Mina: Why would you do that? Do you know how rare meat has been since that day?!

Thomas: You have no idea what trouble we'll get into if we get caught!

Sasha: Guys. Calm down! (hides the meat) Soon we'll take back all the land we need.

Eren: (ignores Sasha and looks at Kaiias) We're actually doing it.

Kaiias: (feels the wind blowing and quickly gets upset)

Eren: (looks confused)

Kaiias: (looks at Eren) Draw your blades and when I say go, jump off the wall and then swing back up. Okay?

Eren: Why?

Kaiias: (feels the wind stop) NOW! (jumps off)

**Eren and Kaiias jump off the Wall only to find out the Colossal Titan appears and kicks a hole in the Wall again. Kaiias and Eren look at each other from the Wall.**

Eren: H…how did you…?

Kaiias: Now's not the time! (looks at the Colossal Titan) We have to try andfight it! (drops down and swings back up to the top of The Wall.

Eren: (starts remembering his mother dying, gets angry, and starts to followKaiias up the wall)

**The Colossal Titan swings at Kaiias and Eren. Kaiias and Eren jump off but the Titan destroys the cannons. Eren and Kaiias latch on to the Titan and starts swinging.**

Eren: (looks at the destroyed cannons) Son of a…(looks at the Colossal thenlooks at Kaiias) He planed all of this! He has intellegience!

Kaiias: (thinks) _Oh man…_(looks at Eren) I'll try to distract him! You go for the nape! (swings in front of the Colossal)

Eren: (swings behind the Colossal and tries to go for the nape but is blown back)

Kaiias: Eren! (swings behind, grabs Eren's hand, and puts Eren on his back)

Eren: (wakes up, shakes his head and looks at Kaiias) Thanks Kaiias.

Kaiias: (looks ahead) No problem. (grabs Eren's hand and throws him towards the Colossal)

**Eren tries to go for the Colossal's nape, but he can't see. Once he's able to see the Colossal is gone and Eren is left dazed. Eren and Kaiias latch on to the Wall and look at the Titans closing in on Trost.**

Eren: I almost had him…I failed…

Kaiias: Eren! Trust me. You are going to be way more helpful at the end of the day. Trust me.

Eren: (looks at Kaiias and remembers him feeling weird before anything crazy happens) Okay. I trust you. (starts running up the Wall)

Kaiias: (follows Eren)

**Eren and Kaiias along with the rest of the trainees go to the headquarters to see where they will be stationed. Eren and Armin are in the middle with the rookies and Kaiias and Mikasa are stationed with the elites.**

Eren: (sees Armin struggling with the gas) Armin! What's wrong?

Kaiias: (looks at Eren and walks over to Armin)

Armin: It's…all…worthless…

Kaiias: What is?

Armin: Trying to save Trost…it's over..

Eren: Armin. We can do it.

Armin: (looks at Eren) And what if The Armored Titan shows up, huh?

Kaiias: That won't happen.

**Everyone looks at Kaiias. **

Kaiias: If the Colossal shows intelligence, then so should the Armored. They didn't just break through the Walls for no reason, they did it to find something, or someone.

Armin: (looks shocked)

Kaiias: (looks away) Then again, I may be wrong…

Armin: (relaxes) Hey, maybe your right. It does make sense.

Kaiias: (looks at Armin and nods) Now, I don't know if you've noticed, but we have a hole 8meters wide that giant creatures that want to eat us are coming from. We should move out.

Eren: (nods) Right. (looks at Armin) Come on Armin. (starts running) Good luck Guys!

Kaiias: (smiles and looks at Mikasa) Okay. Come on. We should go.

Mikasa: (nods and runs with Kaiias)

**Mikasa and Kaiias are in the back of the city protecting the people under Ian Dietrict's orders. Two hours later the evacuation plan is almost done. A giant cart blocking the gate is holding up people. Suddenly, giant, slow footsteps start coming. Then a running Titan starts coming at the people. **

Kaiias: (goes faster than all the soldiers)

Mikasa: (comes up behind)

Kaiias: (looks at Mikasa who is right beside him now) It's all yours! (lands on a building)

Mikasa: (latches on to the Titan and kills the Titan, dulling her blades in the process)

**Kaiias sees the people and swings down near Mikasa.**

Kaiias: (looks at the person holding up the people) Um, what's going on?

Rich man: (looks at Kaiias and Mikasa) Thank goodness you're here! Now we have more people to push. I suggest you hurry and tell these people to help if they want live! I'll pay you both!

Mikasa: Really…? You're doing this now? People are out there dying all because of you...

Rich man: (gets angry) You think that's my problem that they put are lives out for us? They're soldiers! They know what they signed up for!

Kaiias: (looks at Mikasa and nods)

Mikasa: (nods back)

**Both Kaiias and Mikasa start walking up to the person. **

Rich man: (looks at his body guards)

Bodyguards: (starts running at Kaiias)

Kaiias: (dodges their attacks and knocks them both out)

Rich man: (looks at them as they both walk up to them and point their swords at him)

Mikasa: I suggest you pull the wagon out. Before we pull something out of you.

**The rich man gets scared and pulls his wagon out of the hole and everyone goes through. When Ian commands Mikasa to retreat, she refuses so that she could help her friends. Kaiias looks at Ian and tells him he must do the same. To save his gas, Kaiias climbs over houses.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Some people have been private messaging me about about Kaiias and Mikasa's relationship, it's ****complicated. You'll see their relationship unravel by hopefully the end of the first season.**_

_**_**Also, the bold italics are dreams.**_**_

_**Soo I really don't know what to say, so here's the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

**Kaiias and Mikasa see that the remaining 104****th**** trainee squad was sitting on the rooftops.**

Mikasa: (looks around before she goes to them) Where's Eren?

Kaiias: (looks at Mikasa) Mikasa…I don't think he's...

Mikasa: (interrupts Kaiias) He's here. I know it. I'll ask around. (jumps off and goes towards them)

Kaiias: (follows her)

**Jean and the remaining are sitting there wonder where are the supply groups with their gas and looks at headquarters.**

Jean: (sees that headquarters are overrun by titans) Damn it…it's over…everyone's almost out of gas...(looks at headquarters) The supply team should've been here by now...what the hell is taking them so long...?

Sasha: (looks at her team) Come on guys! Let's go! We can all do it if we actually show some effort!

**No one responds.**

Sasha: (sighs, looks around and sees Armin, and runs to him) Armin! Come on!

Armin: (looks down and doesn't respond)

Soldier: Mikasa! What are you doing here?

Mikasa: (walks up to Annie) Annie!

Annie: (turns around)

Mikasa: I know things are tough and I know I shouldn't put personal, but where's Eren?

Annie: (looks around) A few teams came back, but I haven't seen him. (looks at Armin) Armin was a part of his team. Maybe he knows.

Mikasa: (runs up to Armin) Armin!

Armin: (thinks) _Shit…Mikasa? She wasn't even supposed to be here!_

Kaiias: (runs up to them)

Mikasa: (looks around) Armin. Where's Eren?

Armin: (doesn't respond)

Mikasa: (looks at Armin) Armin…?

Kaiias: (sits next to Armin and puts his hand on his shoulder)

Armin: (looks at Kaiias)

Kaiias: (nods)

Armin: (looks up with tears in his eyes) The…cadets of squad…number 34…are all deceased…Thomas Wagner…Nac Tius…Mylius Zermanski...Mina Carolina…and Eren Yeager…

Mikasa: (looks shocked)

Armin: These brave people…are the reason I am alive…I…(yells) I DID NOTHING TO HELP! I'M JUST WORTHLESS! I SHOULD BE DEAD! NOT THEM! (looks down and starts crying)

Jean: (thinks) Eren always talked so big of himself…who would've thought he would be the first one to die…?

Armin: (is still crying) I just bring everyone down…

Mikasa: (kneels down and touches Armin's hand)

Armin: (looks up to Mikasa)

Mikasa: Armin. This isn't the time for emotions. (stands up and starts walking) Marco. If we are able to kill all the Titans around headquarters, then we'll be able to get the gas, right…?

Marco: Yes, but…there are so many…

Mikasa: (turns to the rest of the cadets) I don't care. I can take them all on by myself. I don't need any of you…

Female Soldier: That's impossible!

Mikasa: What's impossible is how big of cowards you all are…you guys can just sit here. I'll take back headquarters by myself…(swings away)

Kaiias: (looks around to see if anyone is moving)

**No one starts following Mikasa.**

Kaiias: (sighs, gets up, and starts walking towards the edge) Listen. I'm not going to try and guilt trip you into dying. I understand if you're scared. (looks back on everyone) But answer me this…would you rather die for being a coward…or die being a soldier…? (turns back and follows Mikasa)

Jean: (looks at everyone then looks down) Damn it…(looks up) Come on! I don't know about you, but I'd rather live today! (starts running and jumps off)

**Everyone goes and starts towards headquarters. **

Connie: (sees Mikasa killing Titans all by herself) Whoa…How is she going so fast?

Armin: (thinks) Oh no…She's using too much gas! Any moment she could fall!

Mikasa: (thinks back when she was saved by Eren)

**Mikasa dreams of when she was saved by Eren.**

_**Mikasa: (looks down with a brown coat over her) Can you please tell me how to get home..? It's getting late…and I'm cold…**_

_**Eren: (looks at Mikasa and walks up to her)**_

_**Eren wraps his scarf around her. Mikasa looks at him surprised.**_

_**Eren: There. You can keep it. **_

_**Mikasa: (touches the scarf) **_

_**Eren: (smiles a little) Are you warm?**_

_**Mikasa: (nods quietly) **_

_**Eren's Father: (looks at Mikasa) Mikasa. You deserve some rest. How about you stay with us?**_

_**Mikasa: (looks up and thinks)**_

_**Eren: (looks at Mikasa) Come on. (grabs her hand and pulls on it) Don't think about it. (looks back at Mikasa) Let's go home.**_

**As Mikasa is thinking. Her gas runs out. She falls to the ground. **

Armin: Mikasa! (shoots a grapple to her direction on goes towards her)

Connie: Armin! (goes in Armin's direction)

Kaiias: (looks behind and thinks) It's happening. Here he comes! (swings in Connie's direction)


End file.
